


One Bullet

by shouroki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, Royai - Freeform, fmab - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouroki/pseuds/shouroki
Summary: Riza fulfills her promise that she made to Colonel Mustang after his 'fight' with Envy, however it is not a promise she had wanted to keep.





	One Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is just my take on how the fight between Roy and Envy could have ended differently. I am not 100% satisfied with the ending but feedback would be greatly appreciated <3

Of course Riza was fully aware of the promise she had made to her colonel all those years ago, but that didn’t make it any easier, it was never a promise that the sniper had wanted to keep. A broken sob wracked through her body, an ear-splitting sound that was almost not human accompanying it. She held Mustang close, blood seeping from the back of his head as she wailed over his now lifeless body. The images of a revenge and hate driven Mustang were prominent in her mind, his anger was justified but his actions were cruel, she told him to stop, begged him too, but it was no use. The Colonel was already too far gone.

As he lay lifeless in her arms, the thought of their promise resurfaced, she had been summoned to Mustang’s office around midday and upon arrival she knew he wanted to discuss something of importance, the blonde found him easy to read despite his usual serious expression.

“If I ever deviate from this path, I want you to shoot me and I’m trusting you to do so…do you accept my offer?” He pondered, waiting patiently for his lieutenant’s answer as he looked into her sombre eyes. “Of course I do sir, I’ll follow you into hell if you ask me to” and with that Mustang could rest easy, knowing Hawkeye had his back. By agreeing to this Riza was in control of his alchemy and his life, a weight that she accepted reluctantly.

Mustang’s anger towards Envy was justified, the homunculus did murder his best friend and leave him sitting in a crimson puddle of his own blood. However it wasn’t a fight that The Flame Alchemist had initiated, it was an execution. The fight could have been over quickly, but in his anger the Colonel used excessive, cruel force and wouldn’t see reason.

Oozing, dark blood continued to soak her hands, snapping her out of the thoughts that were running wild in her mind, nothing was coherent, everything was a mess and nothing made sense. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Roy” her voice didn’t sound like her own as those words were repeated, no louder than a whisper. Deep down she knew this day would sooner or later but despite that it was something she pushed to the back of her mind for years, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t have to shoot her colonel.

Now that she could no longer lovingly look into his onyx eyes it dawned on her all the lost words and things she never told him, words he’d now never hear. She thought of the joyous moments shared between the two, whether it be their pointless but blithe chit chat or the early mornings spent in one another’s embrace, those moments however had been cruelly snatched away by her own hands. Riza tugged on the lifeless, black and blue clad body, pulling him closer to her chest as she rested her own head upon his, soaking the raven hair with tears.

Another string of apologies followed by a series of I love you’s broke the silence. She wiped her red puffy eyes as she glances down, eyes landing on the sight of the now bloody gun she used to put her lover down. Anger and remorse stared down at the weapon, sadness and grief quickly replaced the anger and eventually malice. Taking the gun, she relished the cold feeling of the copper before checking the chamber. There was still one bullet left. A part of her didn’t want to continue without Roy, she had spent most of her life protecting him and working alongside him, but she knew Roy would not want her to quit now. One arm snaked around Roy’s torso, keeping him close as the other shakily raised the gun – she held her breath for what felt like an eternity as she replayed the previous moments over and over in her head before a ragged sigh left her lips.

She had been sat in these tunnels for an eternity, cradling Roy in her arms, she wanted to get the both of them out of the dark, grimy tunnels but she was so emotionally and physically exhausted she couldn’t bring herself to move. The tears began to flow again and the thud of copper hitting concrete rang out as she dropped the gun, a loud ear-splitting cry for help ripped from her throat, and another, she desperately wanted someone, anyone to find them. The lieutenant wasn’t one for giving up so easily but her hoarse throat would not let her cry for help anymore, her body shook as her tired arms loosely clung to Roy as she silently prayed for someone to find them. She gently rested her head upon Roy’s once more, her eyes growing heavy and her hope diminishing.

“Lieutenant!” Heavy footsteps raced towards the two, not slowing for anything “lieutenant!” the voice screamed again, Riza didn’t meet the owner’s eyes nor did she check to see who it was. The Fullmetal Alchemist grinded to a halt once he was beside them, “Hawkeye” he panted as he absorbed the scene in front of him. A million questions flooded his head however he restrained himself, not wanting to push Hawkeye. “Lieutenant I-“the sniper could hear what the alchemist was saying but it was hard to concentrate when her gaze was fixated upon the bullet hole staring her in the eyes. She trembled as she finally looked up at the oldest Elric “Edward, please...help us” and with that, a sharp look of determination replaced the face of fear and worry “Yes Lieutenant” he nodded briefly.

Riza stumbled next to Edward as she walked, the Colonel over his shoulder as they slowly made their way to the surface. Maybe she could handle life without Roy, maybe she’d continue what he had started. Either way, she knew one thing, she had to use the legs she had been given and keep moving.

“Thank you Edward…”


End file.
